The Bachelor Show
by blacksta1n
Summary: Au, gift fic for AnimePinkGirl. Allen is 18, single-always has been-and filled with nerdy goodness. cornered he is asked/forced to participate in a Bachelor show. but does he really have it in him to get a date? and how does this become a yullen?
1. Chapter 1

**The Bachelor Show.**

**chapter one: prologuey kinda thing, just for starters**

Allen Walker had waited a decent 15 minutes for his giant, upsized, extra large sub combo to arrive at his small couch table in the incredibly busy, little restaurant. As he had grown up with the utmost importance placed on manners and virtue he waited calmly and patiently, more than happy to simply observe the hustle and bustle that acted like a vortex around him. He didn't care that this restaurant was always busy because the food was always great, and this kind of delicacy was excruciatingly important to his well-being.

His stomach growled in distress and he gave it a gentle pat whilst continuing to stalk people with his eyes. And then he smelled it, his head perked up in a very similar manner to that of a meerkat as he glanced feverishly for his meal. Then he saw it, he saw the gigantic salad and meat filled roll before he saw the waitress, smelled the mouth watering, salty deep-fried fries. And finally he heard it, the whisper of the wind between the fresh lettuce leaves, the jiggle of the ice cubes in his upsized cool drink and the soft and yet not so beautiful voice of the waitress;

"One extra large upsized continental meat and salad sub with extra chicken, tomato sauce, mushroom and pickles, no pepper?" she looked down upon him as though he was pulling some kind of joke, she waited expectantly for his buddies to start laughing and thumping him on his back shouting somewhat encouraging words. Only he was sitting alone in the couch booth by the window.

Allen swallowed tensely and leered at his soon to be devoured lunch before he turned politely to the waitress; "that would be mine thanks!"

"Okay, her you go. Enjoy" she dropped the heavy tray down and walked away looking close to vomiting, but Allen hadn't noticed; he was fixated on the mouth watering, fat sandwich he was about to have all to himself!

"Hi there!"

"whoa!" having been so infatuated with his delicious lunch Allen had not noticed the sudden appearance of a young lady sitting across the table in front of him, thus with the speech seeming to come almost from inside his head he had jumped significantly with fright and brought his super sub to his chest. The speed of the protective movement had caused a slimy green pickle to dislodge itself from the top, flying into the air above the table and landing with a 'splat' in the centre of the table. Some lettuce decided to follow suit and slipped out from the bottom with a cacophony of tomato sauce sliding down Allen's blue t-shirt and onto his black slacks, leaving a trail of oozing blood.

Silence rolled over them like a heavy cloud and Allen ignored his messed pants (1) to stare at this unknown entity before him as she smiled at him with a big cheesy grin. After a time the girl's eyebrow twitched and she leaned back in favour of sticking a hand forward;

"ahem, my name is Lenalee Lee and I was hoping I could ask you a few questions if it's not a bother."

After blinking rapidly Allen looked longingly down at his lunch before giving a deep sigh and replacing it on his plate. Discreetly wiping his right hand on pants he reached across the table and shook Lenalee Lee's hand; "sure," he replied with a smile; "why not?"

"Excellent!" she was positively beaming with excitement and placed a clip board on the table, whipping a pen out from nowhere.

Allen cleared his throat; "you're not, uh, from the police are you??" he asked.

She laughed; "no I'm not, you're not on the run are you?"

She had said it jokingly but Allen was dead serious; "that depends. How professional is this?"

"Oh it's professional. This is my job, thank you very much." She replied with a frown.

Allen put on a very big smile; "oh well then; I most certainly am _not_ on the run from the police!" he ended with a nervous chuckle which the interviewer kindly ignored.

"Well then let's begin: what's your name?"

She had the pen expectantly poised over the clip board and was looking up in great interest. Allen couldn't help but suddenly feel under pressure. He licked his lips and tried not to break out into a sweat. What if she was a cop? She wasn't wearing any uniform but she dressed in a very sophisticated manner even if her skirt was a little short, since Allen could see the skin of her thigh from over the table. And she easily commanded an air of authority that would make Allen do anything she said, such as answer her questions.

"Allen."

"Allennnnn...?"

"Walker, Allen Walker." Incidentally Allen was not actually a fan of James Bond movies and had only watched one. He was actually more interested in sci-fi thrillers and true romance, not the lust filled action packed sex scenes that Sean Connery enacted with many different women over an expanse of several films about the same one man who seemed to fluctuate in age though never actually grow old at all. No Allen liked Star Trek and British romance comedies like LoveActually and Bridget Jones' Diary.

"And how old are you Allen?"

"18."

"Excellent. Any younger and I'd have to leave you!" she gave him a coy wink; "do you have a girlfriend?"

Allen spluttered; just where on earth was this going? How could this possibly be the girl's job, did she honestly get paid to interview people about their personal lives? He didn't look at her as he shook his head, "ah no, no I don't have a um, girlfriend."

"Very good. Boyfriend?"

Now he was looking at her, he had snapped his head to face her so fast he got a crick in his neck. She had asked so casually, as though she was asking if he wanted some sugar in his tea. "No, no. No! No I don't!"

She shrugged her shoulders; "don't get defensive; I have to ask because you just never know these days. And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a college student," he answered warily; "and work part time in a shop."

"And do you watch TV?"

"Sometimes."

She stared at the page before and seemed to think deeply for a minute before she looked up at her prey inquisitively; "have you _ever_ had a girlfriend?"

The sceptical tone in her voice made Allen feel offended but he tried to make himself look 'cool' and lifted his chin in a proud manner speaking with defiance; "yes I have actually!" he would never in his life admit to this woman that his one and only girlfriend had been a violent seven year who had threatened to beat his head in if he didn't marry her at the age of six.

"Alright then," Allen noticed that she hadn't written anything down for that question; "last question; what are you doing next Friday at six o'clock?"

"Er nothing." He replied, taken aback.

"Well now you are," she pulled a card out of her chest pocket and handed it to Allen; "meet me at this address six o'clock sharp next Friday and don't forget! I'm counting on you!"

And with that she left, leaving a stunned Allen staring numbly at the card which read;

_Lenalee Lee_

_Co-producer, manager and editor_

_Building 309, third floor, Leaside Road, Hackney_

_London, England_

But he wasn't really reading the words as he was more focused on the thought that it sounded like the girl had asked him on a date. A girl asked him on a date, was that what that was all about? Was that what she had asked? He looked down at his soggy super sub which sagged sadly over his plate and he slumped into his couch seat with a sigh; he was really, very confused.

**A/N happy belated birthday, Christmas and happy new year to AnimePinkGirl!!! This is my gift from me to you ^_____^ as you requested XD hope it is to your satisfaction. Obviously this is just a prologue typie chapter so the next one will be just that little bit more interesting so stay tuned!**

**Please review ^____^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bachelor Show.**

**Chapter two: Allen's room, Allen is eating right now so you get a second serving of starters... how lame, sorry!**

It had been a weird experience to say the least. He had finished his deliciously well-rounded sub at the cafe but hardly enjoyed it. Which would have been difficult, on normal people's accounts because of the strange combinations of foods within the stale bread, but added to that was that he had to eat it all soggied up, dripping with juice and not as crispy and chewy as a stale roll out to be. Oh! And he also had a lot on his mind after his encounter with the odd, and eccentric Asian girl, Lenalee.

The card that she had given him felt like a branding iron in his pants pocket as he walked home. He was sure that he was meant to be doing something, hence why he had stopped for lunch in the first place, but his mind was so confuddled that he couldn't gather any thoughts on his present situation let alone something that had occurred previous to his more recent encounter. So he stumbled through the heat of the midday sun home to his shared college apartment still thinking about the pretty entity at the cafeteria.

In all honesty he didn't really believe that she had asked him out, for god's sake he hadn't even met him before! Had he? There was that one party when his friend had spiked his drink for fun, he hadn't remembered much after that. In fact when it came to life situations his memory was about as good as that of a gold fish. Give him a text book however and he'd be able to compete with Einstein, he wouldn't win but he could still compete.

The point was that girls didn't ask Allen out. He was considered 'invalid' in the world of dating. For one reason or another he just wasn't the 'right guy' for anyone. Girls didn't even second glance, unless with disgust at his arm or wonder at his face. Sometimes quizzically and concerned at his hair, not only for its colour but also for its length. So for some random girl to simply join him at a cafe table and ask him questions about his personal life and details was an absolute phenomenon. If she hadn't asked him for his name he probably would have assumed her to be a very, very... _very_ distant cousin. But she hadn't asked him about his family... that he didn't have, she came she talked and she left before a buffalo could buffalo.

He only realised he'd made it to his dorms when he walked into the window next to the sliding doors. He shook his head and looked around in bewilderment briefly before continuing inside, rubbing his reddening forehead. Pulling a gnarly red finger at some idiots laughing at his expense he pushed the up button on the lift and made his way to his room. He actually really enjoyed elevator music, he could quite happily sit in an elevator all day listening to it if he weren't so awfully claustrophobic; two facts he'd never share with anyone.

"Hey Johnny!" He called as he entered the computer lit room. The curtains were drawn, as they usually were and all the lights were off, the only thing glowing was the computer across the room which shone the silhouette of his friend and college roommate, Johnny Gill, who was the pure essence of 'nerd'. By the second week of their living together Allen had sticky-taped a picture of Johnny into their dictionary beneath the word.

"Hi Allen."

Allen always had to step carefully in their room, not only was it littered with piles of comic books, but also had a layering of video games, consoles, and computer hardware. Johnny himself had somewhere between 2 and 6 computers. Allen couldn't be sure because he usually only used two but all the parts and different boxes surely suggested that he had the equivalent of a lot more.

The mess of the room was not helped by the fact that the two of them were slobs. Currently Johnny had three cups of instant noodles beside him, one of which was tipped over. The bin was overflowing, Allen sourly noted that they really shouldn't miss bin day again, and the couch could not be seen beneath the layer or chip packets and cans of red bull.

"So, uh, whatcha bin up to today?" Allen asked as he hopped over a pile of dirty clothes.

"Not much," he replied without looking away from his screen, his figures tapping the keyboard feverishly, "just playing online starcraft again. And doing that physics essay that's due in tomorrow." He motioned with a jerk of his thumb at his other computer which was only a swivel away.

Allen knocked over a pile of comic books, making Johnny flinch; "oh shit! I totally forgot about that! Oh and I just knocked over one of your Marvel piles, sorry!"

"It's alright, and the essays easy, mine's almost done and I've only had it open for an hour."

Allen knew that he'd wake up at four in the morning to find his friend freaking out because he hadn't finished his assignment yet, that was just the way he was. He always left things to the last minute and stressed out until he was in tears. Finally Johnny whirled around revealing gigantic glasses, behind which people assumed was a face. The student had such poor eyesight that the spectacles magnified his eyes enough to make him look like a bug under a microscope, he himself had decided on the frames, well Allen assumed he had- it was always possible that his mum had done it for him, considering that the round lenses aged back to the time between the 60's and 70's.

"Big lunch?" he asked, reaching for a soda cup somewhere behind him.

"Oh yeah!" Allen jumped forward suddenly remembering what was on his mind; "how'd you know?"

"Well other than the fact that you've got tomato sauce smeared on your cheek, I can tell by your obvious lack of luggage that you forgot the groceries!"

Allen slapped his face; "shoot! Sorry, I forgot, I'll go back out and get them, but first of all I gotta tell you something!"

"okaaaaay," Johnny slowly turned around; "just give me five seconds." And he whipped back to his online gaming screen tapping a few buttons in rapid succession before turning to face Allen once more. "Okay, hit me. But not really; I meant figuratively, as in with your story. Tell me your story." He smiled.

"Okay well I was at the cafe-"

"The Pink Apple?"

"Yes I-"

"I'm pretty sure it's classed as a restaurant."

Allen's shoulders drooped as he stared at his friend with a frosted blank look.

"Sorry! Continue I won't interrupt again!"

"Okay, I was at the Pink Apple eating the usual when suddenly a girl dropped down in front of me and started asking me questions. Her name was Lenalee, I think she _may_ have been Chinese, but I'm not sure, she still looked quite European. But she was really pretty and she started asking me all these questions." Johnny was squinting at me suspiciously as he explained all this, leaning further and further forward on his chair. "So I guess you could say we were talking and stuff and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Johnny tried to stop Allen from saying more but more successfully caused himself to fall off the chair. Climbing back up he continued his interruption, looking suspicious once more; "what _kind_ of questions was she asking?" he accused.

"Ah well," Allen blushed and fidgeted with his fingers; "kind of personal ones. Like, I dunno, what I do for a living, if I have a b-girl friend and how old I was..." he trailed off into a mumble.

Johnny let his forehead fall into his hand; "please tell me you didn't answer these questions."

"Well I kind of did, actually," this was replied to with a groan, "but anyway that's beside the point! No get this! She asked me to meet her tomorrow! At here!" he pulled out the business-like card, "at this address! Don't you think that sounds like she was asking me out?"

Johnny Gill looked aghast and snatched the card straight from Allen's pale fingers. "No! Absolutely not! This is, this is, this woman cannot be trusted!" Johnny yelled at his roommate making him recoil; "this woman is the devil! She's like, like from the mafia or something!"

"Don't be ridiculous! The mafia are Italian."

"You said she looked slightly European!" he whispered conspiratorially.

"As in British, we're European too!" Allen said as a matter of factly opening his arms up as a display.

Johnny scratched his chin, impersonating his favourite lecturer at the university, "you said she looked Chinese...?"

"Yes."

"The Triad, perhaps?"

"gah! She's not part of some kind of criminal gang. Besides no mafia agency would be after me anyway." Allen added, slightly exhausted; he was beginning to wish he had kept this information to himself.

"I dunno Allen, all of those night time habits you have. You easily could have pissed one of them off."

That made Allen stop and think back with a frown. After a pause he concluded with a wave of his hand, "nah. She was way too nice."

Johnny gripped his two curly ponytails in frustration; "ahhh! That's the idea so you trust them! No Allen! As your friend I forbid you from going tomorrow, it can only mean bad things... like death and other stuff!"

"What?! You're not my mum, you can't tell me what to do! And besides; you can't stop me from going; I wake up earlier than you!" Allen huffed very child like.

"Yeah well!" Johnny folded his arms after waving the little white card around, "I have the address so you don't even know where to go."

"That's alright! I already converted it to memory!"

Johnny looked sceptical, "did you really?"

A pause, "no. Now give it back!" he lunged.

Johnny screamed, high pitched and deliciously girly, and threw his drink at Allen and fell backwards off his chair, Allen, with sticky drink all over his face, slammed face first into the recently vacated swing chair, falling to the floor with a painful 'oof'. He sat up rubbing his abused head and looked at Johnny's computers, instinctively making sure he hadn't damaged them. He couldn't help but notice the time.

"Er, Johnny, weren't you supposed to be at work, like twenty minutes ago?"

The other student jumped up with a yelp, smashing his head into the underside of his computer desk; "oh shoot! I'm late!" he slammed passed Allen, after stating the obvious and dashed out the door, only second glancing at Allen in order to give a pathetic attempt at throwing the business-like card at him, "here! go to your torture! See you tonight for the last supper!" he yelled running down the hall.

Allen just sat there pouting at the space where his friend had stood and rubbing his head, suddenly Johnny reappeared; "don't you forget the groceries" he threatened with an extended finger before disappearing again.

Allen himself quickly picked himself off the floor and, making sure he had the room keys, fled the room after his friend, taking the stairs this time.

**A/N I hate to be rude and all, but I don't really care if anyone didn't enjoy this chapter, cause I certainly loved writing it XD did it in like 2 hours ^_____^ probably even less than that!**

**Okay I lied. I do care. I said in the last chapter that the next chapter, which just so happens to be this chapter, will be a more interesting chapter than the previous chapter. And whilst there still appears to be a lack of plot development, and god forbid it still appears as an introductory chapter this chapter was vital in many ways:**

_**I got to write a chapter with Johnny Gill in it! XD **_**I don't think I've ever done that before and it made me so happy! Now I'm not much of a 'nerd' and I don't play any computer games other than solitaire, starcraft (very very occasionally) and sims. Oh and minesweeper, but I kinda owned it so ya solitaire it is! (Can you tell I'm proud about that?) ahem! Moving on. What I want to ay is that I severely lack the knowledge of different games, sure I can list gaming platforms, possibly in their order of release and so on, but not so much about games. If you feel the need to shove some information in my face and educate me then go ahead... holy shit look at the size of this A/N**

**I'm off now tootles!**

**Reviews are my dessert and I just ate dinner. X3**


End file.
